


The Annual Ministry Yuletide Ball, December 19th, 2003.

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Party, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry sneaked away from the Ministry party out into the frosty air of the balcony... and got more than he'd hoped for, in the end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	The Annual Ministry Yuletide Ball, December 19th, 2003.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19.escape of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

There was _air_ on the balcony, crisp, lovely winter air that felt lovely on his overheated face. The cold snap of frost in the air provided a wonderful escape from the overcrowded ballroom where a Ministry Yuletide Ball was in full swing. Harry shuddered to think about it, at the idea of having to go back, eventually. Unless he Apparated away, of course. Which would be terribly rude and the Prophet would write all sorts of nonsense about it, but it might just be worth it to escape all the overly eager witches and wizards inside who were eyeing him with a hungry gleam in their eye, wanting to snatch him for themselves.

Trouble was, he didn’t want to be snatched.

...well, not by any of them, at least.

He leaned against the edge of the balcony, staring out into the snow-covered landscape, watching his breath ghost in the air, visible in the twinkling lighting provided by the magical decoration even out on the balcony; firs festooned with magical lights that softly changed colours, in synch of course, and mostly to create a _mood_.

The music swelled and he could hear laughter and the steady murmur of the crowds inside that heralded the intrusion to his peace, someone had slipped out through the balcony doors to join him.

He resisted the urge to turn, maybe it was someone decent, someone as exhausted as him and after nothing more than a moments peace and some fresh air, not needing or wanting to talk.

‘I would have rescued you, you know, had you only asked,’ a familiar voice said.

He felt his face heat up, even in the chilly air smelling of winter, hoping that the man behind him would think it because of the cold when he turned, because of course he had to turn, how could he not? And there was Draco Malfoy in all his finery, not a hair out of place, landed on his feet after the War and firmly into Harry’s most secret daydreams even before that.

‘Who said I needed rescuing?’

‘Ah, I forgot, the great Harry Potter doesn’t need rescuing, it is _he_ who does the rescuing. Of course.’ There was an elegantly sketched bow which did nothing to make Harry’s cheeks less heated. His long graceful limbs were accentuated by the elegant figure-hugging dress-robes which were all promise, surprisingly without being completely vulgar. Harry’s own paled in comparison, though he knew he wasn’t looking too shabby.

‘Shut up, Malfoy,’ was out of his mouth and beyond his taking back before he could help himself, but he was too flustered and wound up to resist his weaker impulses.

Draco Malfoy, haughty and so very _presen_ t, stepped up to him, forcing Harry between himself and the stone. ‘Make me…’

And that was…

Harry could but stare and want. For _Draco_ to press closer, firmer, so much so that… But he couldn’t have, Harry knew that he couldn’t. Not the gem of the Slytherin set, the once boy who made all the wrong choices for right reasons, the man now before him, beautiful and fierce and…

‘Are you flirting with me?’

And Draco _did_ move closer, press tighter, and his breath was hot against Harry’s lips, whisper close, kissing close. ‘Maybe… would you like it if I was?’

‘Only if you kiss me,’ Harry said before his stupid head got any more stupid ideas, like saying no, like pushing Draco away now he had him this close and interested. His fingers itched to grab at those robes and hold on.

‘Don’t mind if I do…’

*

And so it was that Harry’s little escape from the party was a bit of a scandal and their first kiss covered the front page of every wizarding magazine, and that he found himself in Draco’s bed the following morning, smug and well-shagged, with Draco himself draped all over him and kissing him good morning.

Harry didn’t mind.


End file.
